Phantom Rose
by TheFishKing
Summary: The Infinite Realm is connected to all dimensions, some connections are stronger than others. Danielle 'Ellie' Phantom loves to travel the realm. Like her father she is a magnet for trouble, she soon finds her self on a new world. this world is strange creatures of darkness roam free, the moon is shatter, and their is a silver eyed girl whose smile warms the Halfas hart.
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own RWBY or Danny Phantom**_

 _ **I am dyslexic and doing this for fun so don't hold spelling or grammar against me I will try to find all the mistakes I can Thanks The Fish King**_

Danielle 'Ellie' Phantom had a good life ever since the Disasteroid events cupelled with Vlad's banishment. The first thing that happened was Danny's parents and the whole world excepted him, thus leading him to introducing her to his family. Nether parent would allow her to wonder the world. but soon two new facts came to light surprising all.

The first was that Danny was in truth the new king of all ghosts, this was shared with the whole world. The second was only shared with team Phantom and their families, it was discovered by the task force that was investigating Vlad's thing had discovered the truth about the young Clone. It seemed that she was not in fact a clone of Danny but the clone of both Danny and his then fiancé which in all aspects of the world made her their daughter. At first nether of the new parents spoke, seeing this the young Halfa vanished from sight scared of what was going to happened. Before the young girl could leave she was grabbed by her 'father' and pulled into a tight hug which Sam quickly joined. Of the parents only the Mansions where unhappy, it was bad enough that their daughter was marring this ruffian but know she had a teen age daughter. It was truly too bad that they did not control the inheritance as they would have removed her long ago. After the wedding of her parents Clockwork offered to age down the young girls as her mind was only that of an eight-year-old at beast. The new family readily agreed so the teenage girl became an adorable eight-year-old. That all happened slightly over seven years ago.

Ellie Phantom high princes of the ghost zone, eldest child of Lord and Lady Phantom was simply exploring her father infinite realm. Un like her little sister Avalon she did not like doing all the classic princess things, nor did she like her brother and Aunt read constantly. No, she liked to travel and train. She was deep in the realm having diched her guard.

"Man I love this woow" the young girl was so enthroned with her flight that she was not any way paying attention to where she was flying. This is how she missed the portal she flew into backwards. The portal if she had seen it was not the normal swelling green of the zone no it was a mixture of purple, red, gold and white with hints of black. Ellie blacked out for a second as she fell coming to only seconds' latter she found herself falling towards a thick blood red forest.

"Wow mom out did herself with this forest" regaining control of her free fall she stopped just over the tree tops and began to look and listened. To her left more forest to her right a castle.

"Hu never seen that one before I wonder where I am or when?" blinking and mentally groaning at her own joke Ellie began to travel towards the castle. At about the half way point she suddenly herd voices bellow her.

"Ok Team RWBY lets practice are new moves"

"I love it when you get feisty sis"

"Come on Ruby I have work I have to do"

"Wiess this is team stuff so it's important to"

"I know Blake but I still have work id like to get done" this had gotten Ellie's attention turning invisible she floated down to the just below the underside of the trees. See soon found the four girls. Staying invisible Ellie took the four in. The first one to catch her eye was a blond with massive hair and a chest to match. The gauntlets she was wearing seemed to be shot gun's Ellie had to admit that that was a pretty cool. Next was the girl who her mom would absolutely love if appearance was anything to go by, her weapon was a gun with a sword and ribbon to swing I around like spider man. then there was the girl clad in white and pale blue. Her reaper hand a spinning chamber allowing it to tack on new aspects. Finally, was the girl who Ellie figures was the leader of the group from what she could tell. The red and black combo of her out was appalling to Ellie then there was the girl herself. Ellie just couldn't tack her eyes off her, not only was she insanely cute, but she was a total badass with her scythe gun. Ellie had been watching for several minutes and had managed to learn the girl's names just from context. With one final blast from Yang's gauntlets the practices session ended

"Well that was a blast of a time" four groans accompanied the terrible pun. The girls suddenly froze there was only four of them there so how could there be a fourth voice while Yang was laughing at her own joke. The team quickly sprang into a battel stance covering each other.

"Who's there show yourself" due Wiess growing up as an heiress she knew how to get the proper level of commanding into her voice.

"Don't get you panties into a twist I'm right hear" the girls look up and their floating just under the tress a girl about Ruby's aged aspired from thin air. She was clad in a black shirt that showed of her mid rift and upper chest in shoulders with a white stylized flame on the left side. Around her neck was a choker with the letters D, P phased together. On both arms, she was wearing evening gloves, the right one the left had black flames liking up to her elbow with the rest white, her right arm was simply inverted of the left. On her lower body, she was wearing tight combat pants that ahead to her white flames ran up her calves to her thighs. Her boots wear simple high ankle combat boots with white soles and laces. Her hair was white like Wiess's but an egg shell white not the snow white that of Wiess's. her eyes took them by surprise looking back at them were vivid toxic green eyes "Hi I'm Danielle 'Ellie' Phantom" Ruby being the caring joyful person she was quickly began to introduce her team.

"HI Ellie were team RWBY, in Ruby Rose the leader, this is Yang Xiao-Long my half-sister, Blake Belladonna, and…"

"Wiess's Schnee heiress of the Schnee dust company" Ellie simply raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"So its like that…hu.. fine then" she cleared her throat and in a regal voice proclaimed "Lady Danielle Lilith Phantom, Crowned Princess of the Infinite Realm and Countess of The Far Frozen, Duchess of Acropolis of Athens, Duchess of Aragon's Kingdom, Countess of Infinity, Baroness of Phantom City, Lady of the Floating Isles, Princess of Purgatory at your service Heiress Schnee" she finished with a slight bow. Yang couldn't help it she fell on to the ground laughing so hard she could no longer breath. Blake just stared at the girl who was calming to be a princess not sure what to think. Wiess's mind was racing trying to figure out how she was supposed to react to this but every time all she got was an error message as her heiress training did not properly prepared her for meeting a literal princes who held so many titles, she was sure that if her life was a cartoon then smoke would be coming out of her ears. Ruby for her part bum rushed to girl and began to hammer her with questions.

"Areyoureallyaprincess?What'sitlikebeingaprincess?Doyouhaveanysiblings?Whywereyoufloatingandwereinvisible?Doyouhaveaweapon?Doyouhaveaboyfriend?Whyareyouglowing?What'stheInfiniteRealm?Doyouwanttohangout?"

"Ruby you can't just…" before Blake could finish she was interrupted by the 'Princess'.

"Yes, depends, yes, a little brother and sister, I'm a half Ghost, no, no I'm into girls, once again I'm a half ghost, the realm of the Ghost's, Sure" everyone stared at the girl who somehow kept up with their leader's machine gun questions.

"Wait two thing, one congratulation to you for being out and proud unlike my little sis" seeing the look that Ruby was giving her Yang quickly replayed "Oh come on sis everyone on are team, JNPR, CFVY and the teachers have a betting pool on how long till you come out. Apparently its worth a pretty good amount"

"That's not very professional of them"

"Blake, we go to Beacon, Ozpin is in charge I don't think he really cares, any way also what do you mean that you're a half ghost. Ghost aren't real so stop lying"

"If Ghost aren't real then find my pulse I dare you"

"Oh no one dares me and gets away with it" Yang stormed up to the younger girl and grabbed her out stretch wrist felling for a pulse" see its right hear" her voice teetered of at the end in confusion and shock "there's no pulse" before any one could react she moved her hand up to Ellie's neck and checked again "Nothing" by this time everyone was frozen. This girl had no pulse she was truly dead. Before any of the girls could even react, Ellie spoke.

"Now try" as she spoke white rings appeared a rounder he waist and traveled up her body. When the transformation finished Ellie was standing on the ground changed. She was no longer in her black and white outfit now she was in burgundy combat pants and a comfortable looking leather jacket with some band tee shirt under it. Her hair was now pitch black with purple highlights with a red beanie on top. Her eyes were no longer radioactive green but instead a calming blue. Each of the girls gawked at the transformation, Ruby was the only one with a slightly different reaction that only Ellie noticed, her face was flushed red.

'Is she, yes she is… well she is very pretty may I should hmmmm, not right now latter' she thought before speaking to Yang again "what to try and find a pulse again?" apprehensively Yang reached out for her neck forgoing the wrist. After a second she spoke in a low voice astonished at what she was felling.

"She has a pulse now" Yang promptly fainted. Ruby did not check on her sister imminently, as Blake was already on it. No Ruby ran up to Ellie and in a high pitch screw cried out

"Your so cool" and under her breath whispered, "And really pretty"

"Oh, I'm so happy I you think so" leaning in close she whispered to Ruby "On both counts" Ruby flushed redder than her cloak turned and went to check on her sister who had woken up.

"How HOW is that possible" everyone turned and looked at Wiess.

"I'm going to assume you mean how am I a halfa? Well that's a bit of a story so I'd rather not tell it more than once, and since you all are from a school we should probable talk to your headmaster" the girls agreed and began the walk back to the school. As they walked Yang grabbed Wiess and Blake's shoulders to hold them back. at there inquisitive looks she jestered to her sister and Ellie. Black and White look then smirked both understanding what Yellow wanted. Blake spoke first.

"If were going to play match makers you now that the other girls will want in?"

"Of course and they are welcome, but I think we will only have to work on your sister Yang, Ellie is open about it already" the five girls soon arrived at the school they quickly entered the main hall of the school. As they walked toweds the elevator to Ozpins office the five girls passed team CAFVY. Acting quickly Wiess grabbed Coco and Velvet.

"Go on with out me girls ill catch up I just need to talk to these two" Yang and Blake pushed the other two along while Wiess pulled the upper classmen into an empty room leaving a very confused Fox and Yatsuhashi in the hall.

"Ok Ice queen what's up"

"Coco, Velvet did you see that girl with us?"

"Ya? Who is she?"

"Ellie Phantom she's interesting…. Any way she likes girls like Ruby, so its…"

"Time to play match maker with little Red" Coco loved doing this kind of thing.

"Yep go tell Nora and Phyrra I have to get back to my team" and with that she raced out of the room to get to her team

"This is going to be fun" you could almost hear the smirk in Velvets voice.

"yep" further into the school Wiess had managed to catch up to her team at the elevator as thay had to wait for it o come down.

"What was that about Wiess?"

"Nothing Ruby just a quick question" at that moment the elevator arrived to take the girls up to meet with the head master. After a short ride with bad elevator music the doors opened to reveal the office. Walking in Ellie took the room in.

"Ah team RWBY who is this"

"Clockwork would love this office" blushing at the fact that she was not paying attention. Losing the blush, she straitened her back calling on her royalty voice once again. "I'm Lady Danielle Lilith Phantom ,Crowned Princess of the Infinite Realm and Countess of The Far Frozen, Duchess of Acropolis of Athens, Duchess of Aragon's Kingdom, Countess of Infinity, Baroness of Phantom City, Lady of the Floating Isles, Princess of Purgatory" Ozpin dropped his cup Glynda's glasses fell down her nose both staring at the girl "Sorry I had to do that since you're an important man and all, just call me Ellie Phantom the royalty stuff just gets annoying."

"Very well than miss Phantom now what exactly is the Infinite Realm?"

"The Realm is the home off all ghosts I'm actually a Halfa. Half Humana Half Ghost" Glynda seemed to about to make some comment in the way of disbelief before her boss held up his hand.

"Now do you have a way to prove what you claim?" smirking the young girl transformed into her other form.

"Go ahead feel for a pulse" Glynda took the initiative and like Yang found none in her wrist or neck.

"Well that is confirmation enough for me now what will we do about you" before anything else could happen a green swirling portal opened up and out walked three figures. The first was bronze armor of the essential parts of his body with a read cloak over his shoulders. A long spar was in his hand a shild in the other and a sword on his hip, not unlike Phyrra's. The man's helmet had to long vertical slits for his eys, allowing you to see his red eyes and green skin and a horizontal plume on top. The second man was wearing blood red armor with gold and black highlight his highlights covered his armor. His helmet was the same color scheme as the armor but his face mask was downright disturbing, a grotest firce grin adorned it only allowing for his gleaming yellow eyes to be seen. The final figure was by far the most intimidating but by how it was acting was the least threatening at the moment, well unless you were Blake. The cat girl upon seeing the massive K9 had fled behind Ozpins desk, the man didn't even react. The K9 in question was massive easily bigger than a full grown Ursa major, but yet from its poster and the way that it was looking at the with large puppy eyes. On ether of the dogs sides were two large chests, one was made black wood with a white wood top the other a deep red wood all around.

"Oh hay…. I guessing dad sent you? Is he mad?" Elie seemed sheepish about these two as if she was a small child who knew she was in trouble.

"Now my Lady you father was mad but, Lord Clockwork told him that this was his doing" the man in bronze armors voice was not normal, no he spoke with the voice of hundreds of men.

"Leonidas, you are being rude, I am Saigō Takamori the spirit of the Samurai and this is Leonidas spirit of the Spartans. We are Princes Danielle guards"

"And the dog"

"Oh this cutie is my puppy Cujo say hi Cujo" Cujo relished a might bark scaring Blake onto the celling and into the gears, still only Glynda look at her student. "So, what are you guys doing here? Are you talking me home because I kind of like it here" only Ruby missed the fact that the girl glanced at her.

"No, my lady we are simply dropping off your stuff and Cujo. Lord Clock Work has a mission for you" he handed her a scroll with Clockworks symbol on it "And for you head master on order of King Phantom we have a false identity for are Princess courtesy of The Ghost Writer." Saigō handed Ozpin a vanilla envelope "May we have are leave Lady Phantom?

"But of course," and with that the two warrior left, Ellie turned to Yang. "mind helping me getting me get my trunks of Cujo?"

"Sure" once the two girls had gotten the chests of the massive dog he began to shrink till he was a cute puppy. Wiess and Ruby seeing this squealed in joy and began to faun over the little thing who was just eating it up. Ozpin had been looking through the files.

"All seems to be in order, But I do have some questions"

"Shoot"

"Who exactly is Clockwork and The Ghost Writer?"

"OK first off Clockwork is the spirit of time, he knows all that has happen or can happen. As for The Ghost Writer he is the spirit of writer he has all that's ever been written, but he's very observant of privacy and does not read any like diary's, classified files etc…" this kind of frazzled people's minds.

"OK, final question how is it possible to be half alive half dead?" with a sigh Ellie began to spin the tail of the Halfa's. when she reached, the part where she was created she nearly broke down, but the students and teachers quickly reassured her that they felt nothing less about her. Blake even reveled that she was a Faunus to the younger girl. She spoke about how she came to the realization of her sexuality in japan while at a bath house. Ellie than finished her tail with the story of the Disasteroid and her acceptance as Sam and Danny's daughter and the family's ascension to the throne.

"You have lived quite the life Ms. Phantom, everything sees in order with these papers, not surprising when you consider who made them. Now for you arrangement for now I'm not going to attach you to a team as we do not have any team lacking a member, but you will get a full sized room as there are simply no singles. Now young lady you will not abuse you own room am I under stood" Ellie knooded slightly afraid of the older man "you core classes will be the same as team RWBY's but you will need two electives hear is a list" handing her a list Ellies eyes bulged there were a lot of classes but two stuck out to her.

"I'll tack piloting and weapon creation" Ruby squealed.

"We will be in the same classes"

"Your tacking Piloting and Weapon making?"

"Well I love weapons and piloting is just practical, no one on my team knows how and tile be a good class for us" it was true none of the girls on her team took the class, Yang took extra an fighting class and advanced first aid, Blake took a stealth course and sabotage, and Wiess took advanced Dust and tactics, which Ruby also had to tack since she was a team leader. Ruby not knowing what else to tack besides weapon creation decided to tack the class to just have the option of being able to fly a ship if the need ever arouse.

"Makes since, I actually have a pilots lices back home, but your airships are different than the ones I fly, now let's get my stuff to my room, Wiess you can pet Cujo latter, Yang help me"

"Sure"

"Ruby we need to introduce Cujo to Zwie they would be so cute together"

"That's a great idea Wiess we could dress them up and paint their nails" as they entered the elevator Yang looked up at the ceiling.

"Black coming with us?"

"Ill be down latter I'm not getting in the elevator with that beast"

"OK" with that the elevator began to descend down. Soon the girls reached Ellie's new room which was right next door to RWBY entering they saw that only one bead was present giving plenty of pace.

"Ok Yang put the chest down I'll do the rest." Putting the chest down Yang looked at the girl.

"You shure we wouldn't mind helping you set up?"

"No I got it" she quickly switched to her Ghost form. Her eyes and hand suddenly glowed toxic green. The chests flew open her stuff covered in the green glow and flew around the room finding a place for it. After several seconds of controlled chaos, the room settled down. The girls look around. Everything had changed. The bed was no longer in the middle of the room but by the back corner on the far wall from the bath room. An area rug had come from within the `chest somehow its color scheme was a green swilling mass with some purple. A large plasma screen TV also apierd from within the chests along with several game system and a stereo system with a standing stereo in every corner of the room. The TV sat on a cabinet that was filled with video games, movies and board games. On a dock, next to the TV was an iPod. the final touch to the new living area was the eight bean bags that were in a semicircle. The walls were decorated with poster of places, thing and people the girls did not know. The dresser that was now filled with clothes had photos on top and other knickknacks. Team RWBY, Black having joined at some point, was astonished at the display. The room's book shelf was over flowing. Cujo had taken his place in the center of the rung. "Well what do you girls think"

"How?" Wiess's voice was unsteady as she tried to comprehend what had just happened.

"My grand parents are inventors remember when they were able to work with the zone stuff like these chest were the result though they heavily limit the ones they sell to only having 2 times the capacity while the ones I have like 10 times capacity." the only one able to make any move was Ruby her over active mind already racing with questions. The young girl's eyes locked onto the game systems.

"Blake, I have fantasy books if you want to read them" before Blake could move Ellie had grabbed her shoulder. "They do not leave this room, having people flock me would not be nice" Ellie look around trying to find the two sisters and the ice queen. Wiess was perusing the music, Yang the movies and shows and Ruby the video game selection.

"Wiess you mind putting on some music the Rock playlist would be nice keep it just below the middle volume" shrugging the girl did as she asked soon the room was filled with the melodies of Rock and Roll.

"So Blake is devowering my books what do you girls want to do"

"Let's play a video game you have so many I've never heard of" before they could find a game that wanted to play there was a knock on the door. Walking over to the door Ellie opened it reveling teams JNPR, and CFVY.

"Um hello?"


	2. First day

**_I do not own RWBY or Danny Phantom_**

 ** _I am dyslexic and doing this for fun so don't hold spelling or grammar against me I will try to find all the mistakes I can Thanks The Fish King_**

Ellie blinked a few times as the sudden appearance of two more mixed gender teams surprised the girl. As she took them in she relied for the first time just how unique each of the members of this new world was, her mom would simply love it here. Granted shed scream her head of about equal rights, but for once she would condemn killing of 'animals' if you could even call the Grimm that.

"Remnant to new girl" Ellie was shaken out of her mind as the older impeccably dressed girl with shades, snapped her fingers in front of her face. "Good god girl I know I'm good looking, but I didn't know I was ho enough to brake your brain" Smirking Ellie quickly taunted back, a trait she was glad she had inherited from her dad.

"Mmmm you may be nice looking but that outfit is simply trying too hard. You look like you belong in an B rated action movie not a high school" Clockwork must have frozen time at that moment. That was the only explanation Ellie could think of for how still the three teams were at that moment. Suddenly the girl she had insulted started to laugh.

"Hahahahaha" she paused to wipe away an imaginary tear "Oh I like you, Little Red you better snatch her up quick" Ruby splutter at the prompt refusing to meet any one's gaze, Ellie was trying her hardest not to go invisible. "Dame can neither of you take a little joke? So, can we come in?" by this point Ellie had decided that she liked this girl, her wit matched her own. So she shrugged and stepped aside allowing entrance. Several members of the party let out impressed whistles when that saw the room.

"Ya bean bag chairs" before any one could stop her Nora had flung herself into the chair next to the one Ruby was in, but moved over allowing that one to be free, obviously, she wanted Ellie to sit there.

"So, I'm Ellie Phantom. Pleased to meet Ya" the two teams quickly introduced themselves. Ellie just stayed at the blond swords man and his partner for a moment before yelling.

"Hold one just a second so your telling me that The Maid of Orléans was gender bent and reborn in this reality? And that she is basically Achilles?"…. "mhe that's pretty normal for my family actually" by this point Yang and Coco were rolling on the floor laphing at not only the blood boys new nick name but the confused faces on both his and Phyrra's faces. Ellie turned back to Ruby and Nora, another person that the Halfa had already decided she liked, to look over the multitude of games she had brought. Jaune suddenly found his voice.

"What did you mean by that?"

"Not telling"

"Why?"

"Because its funny" the boy just sighed in defeat. Coco who was know pursuing the music along with Wiess suddenly spoke up.

"Hay why have I never herd of theses bands before there really REALLY good?!" all three teams looked at the young girl wondering what she would say. Ellie opened her moth to speak before Nora cut her off.

"Or these games and Movies I know NONE of them, what gives…. Are you actually from a parallel dimension and was sent on a mission to this one?"

"Nora that's…" before Ren was able to attempt to correct his BFF Ellie cut him off.

"Completely right" the two teams that were now in the know, for the most part, were completely stunned silighnt, well except for Nora who called out loudly.

"I know it! See Ren I win… so what game should we play"

"Well it depends on what you want"

"Id like a shooter with cool weapons that we can all play"

"Well then Ruby the beast beat would be any of the Halo's I have, Reach or Three has the beast muti player" by this point the other six teens had recovered from the shock as Yang put in Reach, Coco spoke up.

"So that's it your just going to leave the fact that your from an alternant dimension on the table like that"

"Well what else am I supposed to tell you are worlds are different in many ways it would be two hard to go through all of it"

"I guess that's fair, besides Coco she is allowing us to use all of this stuff from her world"

"I guess your right Velvet, So Ellie wats the beast band you have hear?" looking up from the Reach set up screen Ellie frowned at the older girl.

"What do you mean by beast that's an opinion not a fact"

"Ummm what about this who sold the most Albums" with out missing a beat the girl replied.

"The Beatles there have been like 600 million albums world wide" jaws dropped that was a staggering number. Acting quickly Wiess put on the bands play list as every else began to play Halo against each other. Hours latter since it was a school night the teams separated for a good night sleep. The resident of Remnant had all fallen for both the music and games that the girl had brought with her. Of course they did not stick to the Fab Four and Halo, in fact it turned out the Ice Queen was now infatuated with Sir Elton John while Coco, the other music head, fell in love with Led Zeppelin. It wasn't till midnight when young princess went to sleep with her pup curlde up in her chest she sighed.

"that was a great day wasn't it Cujo" the dog just lets out a happy moan "I wonder want will happen tomorrow. But knowing the Phantom Family luck it will probably be shitty, right?" Cujo just gave a sad whine in response. "Well night little buddy"

Day soon broke in the kingdom of Vale and Elie was up bright and early sitting at aa table in the Caff enjoying some truly good Pancakes when her knew friends sat down with her. All the girls and Ren quickly noticed how close Ruby had sat to the new girl. That sat and eight in confterbal silence everyone to hungry to talk, Nora and Ruby were the first to finished followed by Ellie and Wiess. The four girls quickly started to talk about the upcoming classes Elie getting the run down on the teachers and other students. Each sounded incredibly interesting although some did not seem to bring a sense of confidence with her actual education.

"Ellie I was thinking maybe you should limit you self with your powers a bit most Semblances only grant a signal ability, granted some are more… flexible than others"

"You have a good point Wiess hmm, I guess ill stay with Cryokinesis I can claim that by controlling the ice to make myself 'invisible'"

"How would that work" Ruby had a good point how could control of ice make one 'invisible'?

"I'll make up some bull about bending light using the ice, Ozpin will stand by it"

"Hu I guess that would work, come on guys we have combat class in ten we need to get going" the first years quickly set out for the combat class room. On the way, Yang struck up a conversation with her sisters crush.

"So Ellie what type of weapon are you going to make, you and Rubes do have weapon creation after this" Yang grinned seeing the look on her sisters face she knew she did the job.

"ohhhhh I've been designing a new Haladie that has three forms, you might like it"

"Oh, an why should I use it Ruby?" Yang know what she was doing that play full comment from Ellie was going to force her sister to get closer to the girl.

"Well first off it doesn't have a gun" no gun that surprised her friends, ruby loved guns "which is god for you since you don't really need one with the blasts you have" Ok that was a good point " its starts out has twin daggers allowing for fast strikes" the look on Ellies face conformed she liked the twin daggers "Then it can combine at the hilts to become the Halabie or they can combine at the sides to form a Katar the knuckle blade from the Halabie as the center one."

"MMM ill tack a look at it, it sounds cool"

"Well then if you two are done with your conversation I would like to start my class" the two younger girls froze they had not realized they had entered Goodwitches class which should have started five minutes ago. "Good now miss. Phantom would you like to demonstrate your fighting ability I'm sure you will be fine even without a weapon" translation I want to see if you're a true fighter. "I think team CRDL would like a go" the all-male team smirked like hell this tiny girl can defeat them.

"Ok mama it will be fun to tack those pig-headed bully's down a little" that grow a few chuckles from the class, including Cinder, Mercury, and Emerald even they would not stand up for those four.

"Please reframe from insulting the other students Miss. Phantom" if Ellie had not been looking closely at the teachers mouth she would have missed the slight smile. "AS you do not have a weapon yet would you like to bowwow one from the class or see if a fellow student would be willing to share?"

"Neh my Cryokinesis is good enough ill make one on the fly, I'm getting a weapon latter today" Glynda simply nodded. Once the five kids were down in the pit and the screen was on she began to use her teachers voice. "This fight is tournament rules you will fight till the opponent is out of Aura is knocked out of the ring or surrenders. While you fight, I will be assessing you this is for a grade so do not hold back. Fighters when the countdown hits zero you may begin." The cloak began to count down everyone was on the tips of there seats, well not the three students from Haven.

"You can do it Ellie" Ruby's words sent a flutter up the for mentioned girls stomach. Yet the girl did not have time to think about this no she had to fight. As the countdown hit zero the four meatheads charged her. Ellie blinked they were slow that was good, in an instant she had a pool arm made of her ice in her hand and a Zulu style shield on the other. This allowed her to block Cardin's mace and dove sword while at the same time pushing the other two back with their teammates body's.

"I'm surprised most cannon fodder attack one at a time kudos to you for being above the norm, but four against little old me is boring lets liven this up" with that her eyes glowed a crystal blue and the ground was covered in ice. The once flat ground now had several ramps and curves to it making it look like a terrain park. The boys fell down while their opponent dropped her shield on the ground and began to use it like a snowboard. In the top of the room three pairs of eyes widened.

"Cinder do think?"

"No it does not feel like one of them….. but it does fell strange"

"What do you mean?" Mercury voice betrayed him if this was off to a maiden then what could it be.

"The ice it not right in a way, the fire inside me fells of about the ice almost as if it knows it is powerless" all three were scared now if the power of a maiden, be it half, felt wrong about this than well they didn't know what to do.

"Well contact the Mistress after class" with that they turned back to the fight it seemed the four idiots had managed to stand up.

"Screw this ice I'm melting it" with his mace alit with fire dust. Calling on all of his strength Cardin slammed it on the ground forcing the fire to spread out across the ground, his team barely managing to avoided the flames themselves.

"Cardin watch out when you do that you could of fried us"

"Shut up can't you see it worked the ice is gone…. WHAT" the ice was till there. Suddenly a laugh broke the silence, the sound of which wormed a scythe wielders heart. Looking around that found Ellie siting on top of her poll arm shield no were to be found in lotus position while resting her chin on her hand. In the young bicolored haired girls mind was beyond cute

"Ya that's not going to work you can't melt my ice, I once dropped it in molten steel and nothing happened" the shrug showed just how nonchalant she was about it. The class was silent till one voice broke the silence.

"Miss Rose how hot is that? I'm sure you know with all the time you have spent in the forge"

"Well Steels melting point is 1370 degrees C, but to keep it at a liquid it would be hotter than that so….Ya"

"Doesn't matter well still defeat you" at this point the blond was snarling more than talking, before any member of the team could act Ellie waved her hand sending a wave of power at their leader. When the ice was connected with him he froze solid in an ice sculpture of a mermaid only his head free. Cardin could barely see his body yet he could tell what he now was and he was mad, from his head movements it was obvious that he was trying to break free yet could not thanks to the strength of the ice, it was possible perhaps for Yang or Nora to break it.

"Dumb asses get her!" with Cardin's roar his team charged, … and slipped on the ice only Ruess did not go out the arena no he managed to catch himself and stand up just to get hit with an incredibly strong up swing were the sun no shine, the force of which sent him up and out of the arena. Turning the girl smiled brightly at the teacher.

"So, do I win?"

"Yes, even though young mister Winchester is unhurt it is clear that he is unable to continue. So by default the winner is Danielle Phantom!" with that a loud cheer went up. once the five students had returned to their seats a discussion about what was done wrong, what needs improvement and any other such things began. Most of the comments were directed at the boys for basically being stupid and unthinking, it seemed no one liked them.,

"Ellies ice is to meta"

"What do you mean Mr. Black?"

"Everything about it is incredible it seems nearly impossible to counter can it even bracket?"

"Yes, those four are simply too weak. But Sirius-ly Mercury me and my dad love are ice" Ellie was clearly happy about the complement.

"Well that's all we have time for off to your next class" Ruby quickly grabbed her new friend and ran her to the next class room so that they could have some extra time to be in the forge as they would need it to make Ellies weapon. Soon they were at the weapon creation building. Due to the dangerous nature of the class it was taught in its own building yards away from the school, the building itself was larger than an heavily reinforced. The building had several forges in it so several projects could be worked on at a time each one had a bench with the beast tools for any job, more unique tools lay against the wall opposite the benches in a row. On the left wall in a line are a series of belt sanders ready for a student to use. On the opposite wall was not only the double doors that were awes open when the building was but a well-lit sitting area with a white board and projector, so that the class could be taught. At Beacon, all repairs were done hear if the wielder was unable to do it then one of the students would fill in, and if said students ere un able or not trusted than the schools Master Smith would do it. That was what Wiess had planned on doing with her blade as it was incredibly expensive but as she grew to trust Ruby she relised with help of the schools master that Ruby was not only able to do the job, but would one day surpass even the master himself. "So, Ruby is this are new student" "Yes, Godo this is Danielle Phantom but she likes to be called Ellie, Ellie this is are teacher and Beacons Master Smith Godo Poorvaj" "Nice to meet you Professor Poorvaj!" "None of this Professor shit Ellie its Godo got that" the man's voice was forceful as if he was ordering the girl in front of him but his eyes were shining with friendship so she know that he could be trusted. "Sure, thing Godo" "So, little lady you need a weapon?" "Yep" "What are you thinking" "Well this little ball of weapon crazy right hear has a designee she wants me to look at" Godo loved Ruby like she was his own, soothing that both the girls sister and father were ok with, and when he saw the blush that formed when Ellie had put her arm around Ruby she was incredibly happy for her. "The Halabie right? I could see it you body shape is right it doesn't have a gun so you might wont a pistol along with it" Ruby was about to speak before Ellie cut her off. "I actually have one that I was given as a present it should do the job. Sorry Rubes I kindove forgot about it" like her father Ellie was rubbing the back of her neck due to embarrassment. "Well than I'll leave you two it" "So what's you pistol like we could match the Halabie to it" looking around to make sure no one was watching Ellie reached out into empty space just for a portal to aperd reaching in she pulled out a revolver. "This is a six shot Colt. Signal Action Army given to me by the Son of the President of the United States of America. Jarred has been a good friend to me almost like an older brother, even before his father was president we had joined the SEAL's, a special ops unit, any way he gave me this a few years ago as a present. Its designed to show the unity and alliance the Real has with the states" Ruby was mesmerized by the gun. The body was pristine gleaming black all along the body were shiny white inlays that looked like an olive tree mixed with a thorn bush. The handle was Mother of Peral with silver and gold inlays. On the left side of the grip in silver and gold was the seal of the Infinite Realm. On the opiset side the seal of the United States of America. Down the middle in the same white and the body was a twirling script sentence in a language unfamiliar to the young girl. "So what does this say?" Ruby failed to notice it but she was latterly leaning on the other girl there cheeks almost touching. "It reads 'Post ludum in eadem capsam rex et servus ponuntur' which translates to 'Once the game is over, the king and the pawn go into the same box'. Its aproriot in a way…." Suddenly both girls turned to look at each other and launched backwards due to how close they were, lips nearly touching. "I.. um " "Ya umm lets um"

"Let's get working on that weapon um ya" the class was trying its hardest not to laph at the two girls, many of them quickly pulled out their Scrolls to text Prof. Peach to add their own beats to the schools dating pool. Some would be surprised that the school had such a thing but it was completely legal and half of the winning awes went to the new couple. As the others were placing beats the two girls were poring over the blue prints for the weapon.

"So what do you think'

:"Its amazing, it should work wonderfully for me, we just need its scheel now, I know that look what are you thinking?"

"Well these a white metal called Unicorn Steel that we can use for the blade and we could of set that with some Stephanite"

"What's Stephanite?"

"I Silver that's black due to its makeup wed probably lay it in a pattern like your gun, so what do you think?"

"Let's add some Lamb Leather to the handle and a quote as well…. 'Here is courage, mankind's finest possession, here is the noblest prize that a young man can endeavor to win.' sound good?"

"Ya.. What's with you and quote's?"

"Don't know just like them, lets get smithing" with that Ruby had a massive smile and the two girls got to work making a weapon. Unknown to Ruby while they were working with the metal Ellie added her blood from both forms this would allow her to properly channel her ability's through the blades as if they were truly an extension of her. It took the entirety of the three-hour class but in the end Ellie had a functioning new weapon. Swinging it around Ellie smiled a wonderful grin that lifted Ruby's soul.

"It's perfect thanks Rubes" before she could act Ellie had pulled the shorter girl into a hug. This just brought enough blood to Ruby's face for its color to rival her own names.

"Th..Ank.s immm Glad you like it" un known to Ruby Ellie was smiling for to reasons now. Unlike the younger girl she know she wanted to date her and was not one to sugar colt it. Unlike her father, she was not 'The Clueless one'.

"Hay Ruby what do you say if we were to go into town this weekend for a little date?" Ruby's eyes bulged yet she managed to sputter out.

"Date? Like a Date Date"

"Yep just you and me" at this point the two girls were looking into each other eyes. They were unknowingly luck as they were at this point two of the three people in the class room Godo being the third. Ruby did not know what to do, she could not think so she ran fast.

"She'll say yes she's just a little surprised is all"

"Oh I know shell shay yes its just so cute seeing her do that"

"Oh Ellie if you hurt Ruby just a friendly warning a lot of people will be coming for you" Ellie Phantom just laphed and waved good bey to her teacher. Back in the RWBY dorm room there young leader had just come in through the door in full sprint leaving her team dazed and confused.

"Wow little Sis what's with the fire?" Ruby simply mumbled an incoherent sentence in return.

"Dolt speak up and don't mumble it's not buffeting"

"Fine Ellie asked me one a Date Date next weekend and I panicked and just run, uuuuuu GUY's I'm such a screw up I couldn't even answer her" with that Ruby buried her face in her sisters hair. "What am I going to do"

"Go to her room and say yes"

"Blake" Ruby whined the older girls name "it's not that simple"

"It really is Dolt"

"Ya Sis just go tell her 'Yes' we all know you like her" for her part Ruby did not try and denied the accusation she simply buried her face deeper into her sisters mane causing the other girls to laph.

"No really Ruby we thought we would have to play matchmakers for you two, but it seems that are Princess knows what she wants and goes for it" Wiess's words and comforting hand on her shoulder were the last straw for the younger girl, it seemed that she was finally convinced. Suddenly she bolted up right nearly knocking down her team before hugging each quickly.

"Thanks girls I love all of you, I'll be right back I'm going to go tell Ellie 'YES'" with that she bolted from the room. The Ying and Yang of the team turned to there leaders sister to she her crying slightly.

"Yang? What's wrong?"

"Ruby's growing up she won't need me soon" the to other girls look at each other, booth know that neither had great relations with their family so they couldn't really comprehend there leaders sister. The crying girls partner spoke first.

"I don't think your right Yang, Ruby will awes need you. The relationship you two have is too deep for it to ever breaker"

"I agree Ruby simply loves you too much to ever leave you. Truly I wish that I was that close to either of my siblings" while her team mates tried to cheer up Yang, Ruby was just outside of the girl who she fancied door breathing deeply holding up her hand she raped her knuckles against the door hard. It soon opened to reveal a vision of butey, there in front of her was Ellie. Her hair was down and wet it was flowing over her shoulders. The only thing the black-haired girl had on was a light silk night dress that clung to her body well she looked like a true vision of buety.

"Hay Ruby what's up?"

"Well I um I wanted to umm" the other girl simply chuckled.

"Ruby breath" the girl took several deep breaths.

"I just say (incoherent mumbles)"

"What was that"

"Yes, I would like to go on a date with you this weekend" Ellie smiled wide.

"Well then I guess we have to talk about what we will be doing Saturday" with that the two girls hugged before parting for the night both walking on cloud nine. Soon Ruby was back in her room but her feeling of euphoria was shatterd by the sight of her sister.

"Yang what's wrong?" in choking sobs her elder sister choked out.

"Your growing up I'm afraid I'm going to lose you, I lost both my mom's I can't lose you two Ruby" Ruby was a worldwide of emotion sad, happy, but mostly anger. Wiess and Blake saw the look on their young leaders face and quickly began to back of generally afraid of their leader for once. What Ruby did next surprised everyone she slapped her sister, hard. Yang sat there a moment before Ruby pulled her into a deep hug.

"If you ever think like that again Yang I _will_ hurt you. No matter what I love you I will never abandoned you like Raven did. You're my sister I simply care about you too much. I LOVE YOU YANG XIO-LONG NEVER FORGET THAT" the two sisters were holding on to each other in death grips now neither willing to let go.

"Wiess?"

"Yes Blake?"

"I don't know if this makes me wish I had a sibling or just extra happy I'm an only child"

"I have two sibling but am basically an only chilled… I have no idea what they are feeling, … but I know I want it, I wish I was loved that much."

"What are you two going on about?" Ruby's voice was soft and caring not even close to the hard anger it had seconds before "Me and Yang love you both like sisters _You_ two just need to except it, right sis" as Yang replied in affirmative the four girls wrapped each other in a full team hug. No matter what biology said they were sisters.

"Soooo… you have a date Saturday? We need to get you an outfit"

"Yanggggg" Ruby's voice was such a sweet wine of emotions it would have melted even Salem's heart, not that she knew that.

 ** _So, what did you all think? Points to who ever makes a Ship name for them. Second who knows who Godo is? Please review I love getting reviews so I can improve every thing so please review. Next chapter will be date night with a little extra. Finally I'm a car guy so youll be seeing that with Ellie!_**

 ** _Story suggestion Death Moon By: Mad Jakson_**.


	3. Flight sim, Cars, and a Date

**_I do not own RWBY or Danny Phantom_**

 ** _I am dyslexic and doing this for fun so don't hold spelling or grammar against me I will try to find all the mistakes I can Thanks The Fish King_**

Daylight soon broke over Vale and with it came the rumors. Even if she did not know it Ruby was incredibly popular amongst the students. With the arrival of Ellie, the powerful new girl, and their quickly evolved relationship. So, it was no surprise to the three aligned teams and the two involved girls, that the entire school was whispering about the date, even if no one know if the scythe wielder had agreed to the date. Yang and Coco found this hilarious as the mill had twisted the event to points beyond ridicules. Siting at the table she recounted some of the stranger tales she had.

"Well do you all want to hear what the grape vine is saying about you two" as she sat down the chain-gunner removed her shades pocketing them in her vest.

"Not really"

"Oh, come on Ruby this could be funny!" Ruby just sighed Ellie was right, so she deciding to just go with her knew friend and possible soon to be girlfriend.

"Ok sis the beast I've heard so far is that Ellie is an ice demand and has used her powers to make you her…. permanent bed warmer" it was obvious what Coco was implying. Well except for one person.

"What?" everyone sighed of course the innocent Ruby did not understand. Being ever so tack full Nora leaned in and whispered what Coco meant by 'permanent bed warmer'. Upon realizing what was being implied the young girl just pulled her hood down over her face only inaudible sputtering noises coming out of its shadowy depths. "Aww don't be embarrassed Rubes we aren't doing any of that kind of stuff… _yet_ " this only caused the huntress to become even more embarrassed. Almost everyone at the table laughed at that, except Yang. The older girl was simply glaring at Ellie her eyes red with rage.

"You better not touch her till she's ready GOT IT" this was sufficient in stopping the laughter in the small group, Ellie simply nodded knowing better than to tack on an enraged momma bear. "Good, now Coco you hear any other good ones?"

"Yep according to Shirley Mosque, Ellie only asked Ruby on a date to make Wiess mad" no one made a sound that was just to strange "I know right I think she's drawing heavily on the ice connection you two have"

"WHAT!?" the group burst into laughter once again as the two ice powered girls spoke together. Before the conversation could continue the ten-minute bell went off indicating they only had five minutes left to eat as it took a least three minutes to walk to their next class and due to the influence Wiess the friends had developed the habit of being early to classes, which even Yang emitted was a good thing. The grope quickly scarfed down the meals that were in front of them. the group soon split as CFVY was in the second year. Luckily for the two lower year teams plus one the first class of the day was history. The class ran by fast for the most part mostly covering another battel of the grate war. all in all, it was actually a great lesson especially for Ellie who was learning this for the first time. As the group was leaving the green haired professor stopped them.

"Miss, Phantom I understand you are from…. Well not from around here I was wondering" suddenly the man did a very un-teacher like thing by getting down on his knees and begging. "Please can I have some history books from your world?" no one spoke for a moment before they begin to laugh much to the teacher's abasement.

"Sure, Doc I'll get you some over view books of Earth history. That way you can narrow your field of studied we have a lot of History" that brighten the teach right up, he quickly thanked his new student gave the teams late passes as their next class was about to begin. Before she left Dani asked a quick question. "Sir, if I may what is your first name?"

"Bartholomew… why do you ask?" the grin on the Halfa's face told the group that she knew something, but what they could only guess.

"No reason got to go sir… come no girls we have professor Port's class next" ok there it was now the team was suspicious of those actions Ellie was planning something if the tone she used was any hint. The days went by un eventfully after that. The thirteen kids grew closer as the week went on. the last class on Friday just happened to be one of the one that Ellie was truly looking forward to. "Hello Miss, Phantom my name is Bohemian Matou I'm the flying instructor for this class." The man I question was wearing a classic flight uniform like those often seen in a modern military, complete with the leather bomber jacket and Aviator stile sunglasses, the only difference was the color. Instead of the military green or gray his suit was a blue that faded into red trimmed in gold cord. "Now what kind of experience do you have in flight? I need to know so I can get a feel of how to handle your training" "Not much sir only ridden in a few crafts never been behind the stick of one like these" that stamen was not fully true Ellie has never been behind the stick of a Bullhead she has how ever flown the Spectral Speeder and ridden in high end military jets that her father was flying. "well than we will simply place you in a low-level sim to see how you do" "Shouldn't you teach me HOW first?" the man simply blinked than began to laugh "Where's the fun in that" Everyone admitted he had a point "Besides it's what I did with the rest of them" indicating the group of fifteen students "as is to be expected every one crashed spastically. Although Miss. Rose's was the only nonfatal one… well the crash at least she was still in Grimm territory" Ruby seemed not to know if she should be embarrassed or proud at that "Each has grown to be excellent pilots so far though non-have yet to leave the sims. That doesn't happen till after the Winter break so you have two months to catch up. Now let's get to it. The pod that she was led to looked exactly like one would suspect. It was a sleek military gray with only panted on features to give it somewhat of an aircraft appearance. The capsule was sitting on specialized hydraulic path that would allow it to move in any fashion that a civilian or Huntsman class vessel could, so it could invert. Basically, it was an Ostridge egg that could spin in all ways as it was only magnetically locked in place. Climbing into the pod Ellie strapped in and the door closed the hiss of the seal telling her she was now locked in, suddenly the come came to life. "Ok for this flight you will simply fly from Atlas to Mental than to Vale at several points obstacles will appear you must avoid them you may also be promoted to do aerial maneuvering in some way. Are you ready." "Yes sir" "Good starting now" Ruby was anxious as Ellies sim started she really wanted her girlfriend to do well. 'wait she's not my girlfriend yet just my friend… well maybe after tonight….. get your head in the game Rose, Ellie is in the sim you must support her. So, she began to cheer for her friend as she took off. After an hour in simulation flight the craft was attacked by several large Nevermore. Seeing this Ellie dived quickly and in attempt to lose the Grim with speed, suddenly she pulled back doing an inverted loop coming up on the last bird's tale. Since she was flying a Hunter ship she had guns aboard she quickly opened fire the dust rounds with fire dust tracers shredded the last bird. But she realized she made a mistake she was too close to the ground and going too fast, and even worse there was a Goliath her in front of her. Laughing to herself she said to herself. 'Intangibility would save my ass hear, but I don't have that power (officially) and I'm not the Mother Fucking God-dame Batman' then on a whim she screamed "Nagaku ningensei wa sunde iru Banzai!" she crashed into the lead Grimm, she 'died' as did the beast. Sighing as the screen went black she climbed out of the pod looking sheepish. Like her father she began to rub the back of her neck. "So, I guess I didn't do so well hu?" with a chuckle the Ace replied. "No, no you did not, but it was fine for a student." "Oh, come on she had the worse crash of all of us! That means she is the worse!" "Mr. Lark I recall you made it one hundred feet off the runway your first time before hitting another Bullhead killing yourself and its Civilian passengers!" "Oh, its ok Professor. Sky hear is a simple minded Shisno." Someone in the crowd spoke up. "What's a Shisno?" Ellie looked around before continue making sure that the teacher was near. By chance he had moved over to anther pod and was fiddling with it, so he shouldn't be able to hear them (at least she hoped so). So, she whispered it to the student who asked the question, so that they could tell another. "It's an accent word that has no translation equivalent to modem English the beast example is if a skunk's defecation could in turn defecate that would be a Shisno." Only one thought went through people's minds 'that's discussing', all of them missed the puckered face of the teacher as he tried to hold in his laughter. Sky for his part had left before he could even find out the meaning "Well he kindove is one isn't he. But," Evil smirk "do me a favor and tell him it's a compliment" the room of students caught on to what she wanted and returned the Smirk of Evil Intent©. Ellie turned to Ruby who had spoken just her smile telling the other girl she approved. As if waiting for that moment the bell rang. Pulling the reaper into her side Ellie spoke to the crowed. "Now if you don't mind me and this one need to get ready for are _Date"_ the new cupule walked out of the class room leaving the students to their gossip. True the scroll knew already but to have it fully conformed by one of the two was news. After several minutes of walking Ruby finally spoke. "So, Ellie you haven told me what we are doing?" "Well I was thinking a nice dinner at a midrange restaurant than we would return to the school for a movie out of my collection after all you haven't seen any of them have you my little flower?" this had the desired affect the girl began to splutter incoherently while sporting a massive blush. Before they could continue the voice of said girl's older sister rang out along with the sound of a scroll tacking a photo. "YANGGGG….!" "Sorry sis but that was too cute I'm so showing this to Dad, and Uncle Qrow" "But…But I haven't" "You haven't told them yet have you Rubes" "No, I was going to after tonight since I wanted the first date" "You have to admit Yang that's solid logic" "Wiess when did you get hear" "Around the time that the Dolt was screeching, any way it's time that she gets changed come on Ruby your dress is waiting" the three girls were leaving, but before yang could get far Ellie grabbed her arm. "What..." "Sshh… in my room" after a minute of walking the two reach the younger girls room. "So, what is it?" "Two things actually I want to make sure my outfit goes with Ruby's, and I need to tell you something that a bit... serious? Yang simply raised an eye brow before sighing. "Ok first let's see this outfit I know Ruby's dress is so I can help" Ellie smiled before grabbing a Garment Bag from her dresser and going into the bath room. As she changed Yang decided to look through the movie collection by the time Ellie was done Yang had two movies in her hand. The suit the girl was wearing was a deep purple two peace suit, with a black shirt and a silver tie, Yang noted that her cuffs were her Phantom symbol. "Ya that should be good her dress is red and black so that should go well, plus the tie matches her eyes. Now what's the other thing you wanted to talk about?" the smaller girl sat down and bashfully look away from Yang "Ellie what is it?" "Hu Humans chose their 'mate, Ghost chose their Mate' most creatures chose their mate yet it may never be the perfect one for them. Halfa's like my family are different when we find a person that we truly love he/she can only ever be are one true love… a Soul Mate" Yang's eyes widened. "Are you saying that Ruby is your…" "Oh no Yang. It's still too early to tell I just thought you should know because of what happens when we find are one true love" "What happens?" "My mom was a Human up till her weeding day. The next morning, she was a Halfa those that are our soul mates shall become like us" Ellie sounded sad about this. "That doesn't sound too bad, so what's the problem?" "Yang what do you think my life expectancy is?" the blonde was confused but answer any way. "I don't know. The average Huntsman has an expectancy of around fifty and civilian eighty. So around there why?" "Yang I'm half dead already. The ghost half supports the human half. I need a fifth of the food you do, barely need to breath in human form and not at all in ghost form. I'm also a level 12 entity my father is the most powerful at 20, my mother is around 19, both are still gaining power. My human half can be killed and ghost half destroyed if I'm over power, but dying of old age is impossible. Yang I'm practically immortal and if IF Ruby joins me so will she. She would out live you, your father, your Uncle, Wiess, Blake, Team JNRP, she will outlive Remnant Yang" neither spoke for a long moment. "Hu that's not so bad if this plays out then your good for her and I'll be happy with that" it was obvious Yang was trying not to cry. "There is one more thing" Yang just glared at the younger girl. "The ruler of the Infinite Realm can make a deal a contract if you will with the living so that when they die they would join the Reals court. IF Ruby becomes my bounded I will force" her eyes glowed with her power "my father to give the contract to those that would wish to join us" this seemed to interest Yang and bring about relief for the elder sister. "I would love that…... How powerful would I be?" shrugging the princess replied. "Depends on how powerful you are in this life time. Now, you're around a 6" Yang's eyes bulged. "Your twice as…" "As powerful as you yes from what I can _fell_ now the most powerful person in the school, Ozpin is around an 11 if he was a ghost" she left out the part about the strangeness of his aura. "This is a lot to take in Ellie, oh before I forget can I bow these two movies the rest of us don't have anything to do to night" the blood held up the two movies "Really Yang. Ghost Busters and a Princes Bride?" "They seemed oddly appropriate" "Go right ahead both are classic and neither was the one I was planning on showing Ruby" "Oh, what were you going to show my sis as her big sister I have to deem it appropriate!" Ellie chuckled as she used her telekinesis to summon the movie to her. The boxes cover was two very serious men in black suits and sunglasses. "Men in Black it's about a government agency that deals with aliens" "She will love that! Especially if they use alien tech. Well I'll leave you to get ready, plus I need to check on my sis. Thanks for telling me all of this." "Your welcome Yang" in truth Ellie did not tell her friend the full truth, no she felt the bounds possibility to form between her and the reaper. She also left out one more piece of information something that was at the moment only a concept in her own mind, she wasn't sure if old Cloky would allow it her, father would probably, but even as king he had no power over the high spirits. Death, Time, Life, Love, Space, Destiny, Reality, Creation, and Destruction these nine plus her father made up the ten entities that watch over the omniverse, her father representing Soul. As she was thinking she was making sure that all was set, her outfit was correct and she had triple checked that the reservation was indeed mad something the maître d' at the restaurant was annoyed about till she realize it was her first date, then she just though it was beyond cute. Ellie soon left her room making sure it was locked with Cujo on her heals, the pup was going to spend the night with Zwie the two having become good friends. She soon reaches the room of Team RWBY after several seconds of muffled noise the door opened reveling her date, both girl's breath hitched in the thoughts at the sight of the other. Being less bashful Ellie spoke force. "You look wonderful Ruby" the red themed girl was in her classic colors of black and red. The dress framed her body well hiding most of her features showing of just enough in Ellies opinion without being as not to being too conservative. {A/N Same dress as in the dance I'm convinced that the only one Ruby owns} "Yes, and you look great to Ellie I like the tie" "Well then my lovely date shall we be off" "Not so fast you two, I KNOW for a fact that dad would kill me if I didn't get a pick of Ruby's first date and I'm sure one of Ellie's family members would to" Ellie had to considered that point, while neither of her parents would mind much, but Grandma and Great-Grandma Mansion would as would Aunties Dora and Pandora. Ellie simply huffed in defeat. "Hu Yang you have a point Ruby let's get this over with." It took nearly twenty photos till Wiess determined they that four were good enough for the occasion. Apparently, she was just as excited for her leader as Yang was. At some point Jaune took over it seems the boy had developed quite the ability with a camera, a plus to having seven sisters, it was his that Wiess approved of. "Ok, how are we getting into Vale the air ships don't leave for another hour. Since we just missed one" "Don't worry Ruby well just tack my car" Ruby's big silver eyes lit up which Ellie found incredibly cute. "You have a car on campus!" "Well two actually" by this point both RWBY and JNPR were staring at their friend. "Would you all like to see theme?" no one objected so they started off towards the garage. Soon they reached beacons car lot. Cars of all makes and sizes were in the lot but two stood out. For two reasons, the first was the look of the cars. The cover table was sleek and rounded painted in a deep purple, the widows were heavily tinted as not to be seen. Overall, the car screamed elegance and money. On its hood was a small gold shield. The other said the opposite it told the world that it was power and not to be messed with. Unlike its counterpart it was more rectangle and a lot larger. The car itself was a deep crystal blue, nearly the same color as a glacier only slightly darker, to contrast the blue the hood was painted a deep gleaming black. Along the sides starting vertically just after the front wheel was a neon green line it ran up several inches before making a ninety degree turn and going to the back of the car ending in the Phantom family symbol. On its front grill was a running horse with red, white and a blue bars behind it. The other thing that caught the girl's eyes was the all-male team CRDL. The team was posing on the hood of the larger of the two cars as if they own it. The nine students were not really shocked to see but were even more shocked to hear what came out of Sky's mouth.

"This will defiantly get us those girls"

"Dam right girls dig guys with kick ass cars like these. Well just hot wire them when we need to meet the girls or tell them they are in the shop, Girls awes fall for shit like that"

"Hay what type of cars are these any way"

"Hell if I know look if they say….."

"The one your laying on is a 1969 Ford Mustang Mach 1 with 335 brake horse power, the other one is a 1967 Porsche 911 Targa it only has 110 HP but it was a removable roof"

"How did a _girl_ like you know that?" for the love of Clockwork Cardin got on Ellie's nerves.

"Because you inbreed hillbilly they are my cars so get you disgusting body's off them before I teach you another lesson" he eyes were glowing there fierce green. Having remember their early lesion panicked and ran. Before they left one of them shouted back.

"Whatever they aren't that cool any way" the teens just laughed at that the boys obviously loved the two cars.

"So what do you guys think?" the girl as well as her friends were just staring at the two magnificent cars. Somehow Wiess was the first to act. She slowly walked up to the purple vehicle running her hand down the side she seemed pleased.

"This is the Porsche, right?"

"Ya"

"Its perfect its elegant yet still powerful although it would be better in white"

"Most people actually keep it in white but that's boring so when I got it I had it painted midnight purple." At this point the other broke out of their funk. Nora, Yang, Juan, and Ruby ran over to the Mustang while Phyrra, Blake and Ren joined Wiess at the Porsche.

"So, my flower which one do you want to take?"

"The Mustang it not only scrams power but also respect I love it"

"Thought you would, if the restaurant was nicer, higher end we would take the Porsche"

"Hay Ellie"

"Ya Nora?"

"How many cars you got" suddenly Ellie was very embarrassed rubbing the back of her neck the teen replied.

"Ten" in one voice her friends yelled.

"TEN"

"Ya I've got the 1969 Ford Mustang Mach 1, 1963 corvette stingray, 1925 Rolls-Royce Phantom I Jonckheere Coupe, 1967 Porsche 911, Jaguar E-type, Lamborghini Miura, Mercedes SL 300 Gullwing, Rolls-Royce Dawn Drophead, 1957 Bel Air, Amphicar. I'm still trying to find a few that I want like a 1963 Ferrari 250 GTO, Ford Mustang Shelby GT500" suddenly her eyes brightened even more and Ellie began to bounce, in a much similar way to the young Rose when she sees a new weapon, "I've also been promised a Bugatti Chiron WITH THE ABUILITY TO TURN OF THE LIMMITER." Seeing the looks on her friends faces she just simply said "What?"

"What's so special about that?"

"Jaune with the limiter it can go 261 mph without 288!"

"Whoza I'Want one How Much"

"Nora"

"Yes Ellie"

"Two things let go of my jacket" Nora sheepishly did as she was asked "Second do you have around 7.4 Million Lien" for a long second no one spoke.

"How can you afford that car; how can you afford any of these" Wiess was obviously very put off by her friend's collection.

"I'm a Princess and both sides of my family ended up being very wealthy. Plus, a few were presents from other people." No one said a thing they just stared at the fifteen-year-old girl in front of them. suddenly Yang began to laugh eventually stuttering out.

"She's as much of a Car Nut as Ruby is a Weapon Nut imagine it they created something together"… "Oh Oum imagine if they DID create something together PLEASE never do that…." chuckles filled the garage at the brawlers obvious fear of the creation the two girls could create "Unless it's a nice or nephew for me". That shut everyone up as they stared at the tactless girl. Ruby and Ellie were by far the most effected, the former simply gaped like a fish while the ladder stuttered the words 'Children, son/daughter and Yang' over and over again. Shaking her head Ellie managed to get rid of the post marital thought and instead jumped into her Mustang.

"So Ruby lets get going, the rest of you enjoy the movies" with that Ellie and Ruby climbed into the front of the car. Its ecto converted engine revved to life filling the garage with noise. The car quickly pulled out of the garage a shot down the driveway to the road, soon disappearing down the street into the city. The remaining students just looked on till Nora spoke up.

"So, Yang what movie did you grab" smirking the larger girl pulled the two disks out of some were.

"The Princess Bride and Ghost Busters" for once Yang's joke actually made her friends laugh, well except Wiess and Blake, but bother were obviously hiding it. The six soon headed back to the halls Common Room where CFVY joined them with a dozen pizzas (Teens eat a lot, Teen Hunters/Huntresses) eat even more and a salad for the ever so heal conscious Wiess. Soon the first movie began to boot up since Princes Bride sounded like a romance it was going first so they could end on a happy note, only a few minutes in and they knew they were wrong this was hilarious. At the same time, the two girls had reach the restaurant and were sitting at the table looking over the minuet.

"So, Ruby what are you thinking? I'm stuck"

"Well the Stake in the Mushroom sauce sounds good but so does the Elk {AN God I love Elk} in the Garlic Butter although either way I'm getting a Caesar Salad with Anchovies to start with. What were you thinking?" Ellie simply blinked a few times before answering in a knowable tone.

"Believe it or not I was stuck between those to as well and I also want the same salad so how about this you get one of the two and I'll get the other then we can split them, by the way how do you like your meat?"

"That sounds like a plan, oh an I like it rare"

"Perfect that's how I tack it, so we know what we want" the two closed their menus seeing this the waitress came over and took their order. While they waited for their food the two made small talk, telling each other of their lives and deeds done. Ellie had heard rumors about the misadventures of RWBY, but hearing them from the team leader just blow her mind. And in return Ellie told her date the stories of her father's fights, of her travels, and of course the tale of the Disasteroid, her stories stunned the girl who sat opposite her, in her mind Ruby had no doubt's that the Phantom Family were all heroes like her own mother. Soon the salads arrived and the talking interrupted by eating. The girls ended up loving both choice cuts of meat and shared them down the middle. After a quick stop at Ruby's favorite bakery (run by the Shopkeep) to get a large number of cookies the two headed off back towards the dorms talking all the way. Once back on there floor the Girlfriends snuck a quick peek at the common room it seemed that the group was only a few minutes into their second movie, having taken a brake between the two if the cleaned room was any indication. Smiling at the rapt attition that the whole room was showing Ellie dragged Ruby back to her room promising a movie that she would love. Comfterbly cuddling in one of the larger bean bags Ellie started _MiB_ by the death of the first alien Ruby was captivated. When the movie finally ended Ruby had deemed it her new favorite.

"Well then my little flower I have a lot more where that came from, but its late you need to get back to your room before your team kills me… the rest of the way." Chuckling Ruby stood up with the help of her new girlfriend. The two of them soon reached Team RWBY's door. Before letting Ruby enter Elli held her chin forcing the other girl to look at her.

"Ruby I had a wonderful night"

"Me too Ellie me too" and with that the two leaned in for a kiss there lips barely apart…..

 **And cliff hanger.**

 **Sorry this is a bit late just got back from Alaska if you ever get the chance GO! I hoped you liked this chapter, the cars I used are some of my favorites. I left a few out because her collection can't be too big. US Doller to Lien is {US$ X** ** _e_** **}. Like awes pleas review, like, favorite or do nothing. PM me any time I'm open to suggestions. Who is Shirley Mosque? Who is Bohemian Matou? Both are references one is a real person the other is a movie character from one of my favorite Dramas. Nagaku ningensei wa sunde iru Banzai approximately means Long live Humanity/Faunus for 10000 years!**


	4. Please Forgive Me Not a Chapter

Sorry guys and gals not a chapter and I really don't have a reason why true fully I haven't even started working on one till tonight!

Any way I do want to hype the story PvR by Camnp003 it is amazing, and Ruby is beyond badass in it!

Also im going to put two polls in my profile id like people to vote!


End file.
